Shinda x Shadren
Part 1 Shadren is dangling upside down, watching the ground. It is nighttime turning to dawn. Shinda move through the darkness of the trees, before spotting Shadren with his red eyes. "Ah, there you are." He starts walking to her. "Well hello there Shinda." She waves at him. "Hello, Shadren." He gotten to the tree she was there. She climbs down the tree. "So, how come you came looking for me? Not that I'm ungrateful." "Ah, bored." Shinda said, looking at her. "Oh, well good thing I'm bored too." She hugs him. Shinda smiles at her. "Ah, how shall I help you be unbored then?" "Hm..well, the others are busy. How about you and I go somewhere?" She looks at him. Shinda grins. "Sure." "Sweet." She kisses his cheek. Shinda smiles, gently taking her hand. "So, walk at dawn?" Shinda smiles. "Sure." She nuzzles him and starts walking. Shinda smiles, hugging her close to him as they walks. She smiles and hugs him arm, walking with him. "You're as adorable as ever." Shinda blushes a bit. "He-he...." She smiles as she continues to walk. "The sunrise is a beautiful thing isn't it?" Shinda nods. "I guess, but night is always lovely." "Yeah..especially with someone you care about." Shinda grins at her. "That just makes the night all more wonderful." He looks to her. "For a blood mage you can be such a charmer." Shinda blushes a bit. "Well... Hehe..."Unsure what to say. She smiles and kisses his cheek. Shinda blushes when she did, but smirks a bit. "Mm..hey, wanna go somewhere? Like, a diner or something?" "We can try, I'm unsure if they would notice who or what I am." He said, thinking. "Shinda. All you've worn was underwear, shoes, a pair of pants, and that pink shirt that makes you look oh so cute."' Shinda blushes a bit, sighing a little. "Eh, but I've also wore my own Dark red robs." "I know, but I think you look cuter without them." Shinda blushes. "Heh, thank you." "You're welcome cutie." She looks afar. "So, diner?" Shinda blushes. "Hehe, sure." "Lead the way Shinda." Shinda shrugs. "Mm... Alright." She hugs his arm. Shinda blushes a bit and starts walking with her to a diner. "Hey Shinda, what if I'm contemplating becoming a vampire?" Shinda seem confuse. "When did that thought hit your mind...?" "Well, it's just that hangin out with Xenia and Iruna made me think, plus you like blood and all." Shinda had a small sweatdrop. "That doesn't mean I'm a vampire, I'm pretty much a crazy, blood controlling mage. You have to love blood to enjoy the powers that blood magic gives." "I know. That, and I swallowed some of Xenia's blood." Shinda looks at her. "Then shouldn't you already be a vampire?" "..Huh. I uh..never knew that.." "Says so, if you drink a vampire's blood, you become that type of Vampire, not personality wise. But, if you drink from a pure blood Vampire, you become a Pure blood Vampire." Shinda had a small sweatdrop. "..Wish I knew if she was a pure blood vampire earlier." "Maybe it won't have affects, normally it'll turn you right away if you were dying the moment you drank it." "Oh." Shinda nods quietly, thinking. "Well, I can ask her. Now, I'm hungry, what about you?" Shinda smiles. "Agree." She smiles and starts walking to the diner. Shinda walks with her. "This'll be fun."